


Carry Me Home, Stranger

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Carrying, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Partying, Polyamory, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Temporary Amnesia, or just forgetting, polyninja - Freeform, rip this is just fluff, this just drives home how i don't drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Kai takes his boys to da club, but he doesn't remember the outcome :/Welcome back to I Need Polyninja





	Carry Me Home, Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> OOf, here's something I wrote in a hour and a half. I have 50 pg document now with half-baked ideas and this is the first one that's actually even done enough (not to mention the full story I'm workin' on). I will be my own death, enjoy the fluff!

Blaring music was an understatement. It was more like thumping, bone-grinding base being pumped through the infrastructure of the building. Jay, at least seemed to be enjoying himself. Cole sat at their table, uncomfortable, as Jay danced the night away. Zane was on the floor with him, simply enjoying being there, as Jay tried to half-heartedly teach him. The earth elemental made a note to teach him slow dancing later. Kai had been gone for about a half an hour, which was unfair, since he’d dragged them all out here. Jay’s social personality and Zane’s curiosity lined up here, but this was a setting that Cole just didn’t sit in. The music was making everything vibrate uncomfortably, not stable like normal stone should be. The erratic dancing was far from the classical he knew and the music was electric and thumpy, made for those without taste and a need to just move.

The lights flashed harshly and people bled in and out of shadow. It was making the half of a beer Cole had managed to down stir in his stomach, and he made his way to the grimey restroom. As he came out, he saw a familiar red-clad brunet, hanging off some random guy who dragged their clumsy bodies into the back alley. Knowing of Kai’s usually impaired judgement sober, not to mention smashed off his ass, Cole followed. His worry grew when he didn’t immediately find his boyfriend and the offending party, but heard them behind a dumpster. Kai was pressed against a wall, making out with this guy like he was air and letting him grind on him.

“Hey! What’re you doing!” Cole couldn't believe Kai would cheat on them, it was unlike him. Maybe this was just his drunkenness making him horny-

“Pfft, who’re you? Th’ fun police?” Kai giggled, making the other guy laugh and go back to trying to suck the brunet’s face off.

“Yeah, get lost, Officer Buzzkill.” The guy chimed with a sly look at Cole, who only drew himself up.

“Actually I’m Kai’s boyfriend.”

“What!?” The guy exclaimed, nearly dropping the man in question. He looked down at Kai with confusion and upset.

“When did you get a boyfriend?” The guy had taken a step back, now taking the intimidating man into a much higher regard.

“I dunno.” Kai shrugged, still leaned against the wall, looking bored.

“Actually, he has three.” Cole growled, making the guy gulp, making his way back in the club.

“Dude, my bad, I thought he was still available!” Cole sighed as the man scampered away, then felt Kai trying to tug at him, hands drunk and clumsy.

“Man, I’m gooooood. I got three guys, we’re gon’ have fun tonigh’!” He slurred, looking up at Cole with a dopey smile. Cole rolled his eyes, hauling the smaller up to be carried. Unfortunately, this let him messily try to kiss Cole’s neck.

“No, we’re going home, Kai. You’re drunk.” Cole responded, kicking the door open and budging onto the dance floor. Kai tried to wriggle away, ending up thrown over Cole’s shoulder as he pushed past people grinding. Eventually, he found Jay and Zane back at the table, sweaty and panting from just dancing. They curiously looked at the other slung over his shoulder, seeing Cole jab his thumb toward the door. They both nodded, Jay holding up five fingers, indicating that he give them five minutes to gather their stuff and pay. Cole nodded and left, setting Kai back down when they were on the sidewalk.

“Fuck, I wanna go back iiiiiiiiiin…” Kai whined, but ultimately ended up leaning against the earth elemental.

“You’re shitfaced, Kai. We need to take you home-Kai?” Cole glanced over to do a double-take, seeing Kai staring at him with owl eyes.

“You look just like Cole…but don’t tell him! He doesn’t know!” Kai started yelling, smacking his hand on Cole’s mouth like that’d keep him from talking. Grabbing the offending arm, Cole shook his head, still puzzled.

“You lo’k like Cole, who is, like, my bestest friend, but he’s supes gaaaayyyyy for my other bestest firends and they’re all lovey an’ shit an’ I have a crush on them, but DON’T TELL!” Kai yelled again, getting Cole to chuckle, making Kai whine childishly.

“Shhhhhhhh! SHSHSHHSHSHSHSH don’ teeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll!!!” Tugging on Cole’s sleeve, stumbling and being caught by a considerably gentler hand. Cole held him upright as they waited, still laughing lightly.

“You are such a dork. I promise I won’t tell.” Cole hummed, irritation from before quelled with amnesiac drunk’s antics.

“Man, you’r a good boyf’end.” Kai said happily, having forgotten what they were even talking about, opting to take the cuddles he could get.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jay asked, poking Kai, startling him to almost fall backwards out of Cole’s arm.

“Fireball, here, was makin’ out with some guy in an alley. He’s absolutely plastered, and doesn’t remember much.”

“How do you know ‘bout my element!? Are you a spy!?” Kai accused, poking Cole’s face again, only to be pushed down.

“Ah, I see.” Zane pulled an amused face, beginning to to que up his GPS.

“Yeah, we better get home.” Jay sighed, taking Zane’s hand as they began down the street.

“Wait, hey! Wher we goin’-whoooa, you’r strong AND pretty!” Kai whooped, being held bridal-style in Cole’s arms, kicking his legs out. Then he looked over Cole’s shoulder to see Zane and Jay walking together close behind, looking at Zane’s wrist monitor.

“Wai’, whose my boyf’end ag’in?” Jay gave him a weird look, like he’d just suggested they fight pirate djinn.

“We all are? And have been?” Jay answered, making Cole sigh heavily.

“He doesn’t remember we’re dating.”

“Yea’ I dooo! I told you you look lik’ Cole, bu’ he’s wit’ Jay-jay and Zaneeyyy!” Kai looked dejectedly at the pavement over Cole’s shoulder. “And they, like, are reallyyyy cute too! And they don’t love meeeeeeeeee!” He moaned miserably, making Jay giggle.

“Yes we do?” Zane said with a confused head tilt, and Kai sighed loudly again.

“Well, you hafta, cuz you’r datin’ meh. And stop lookin’ all serious an’ shit, i’ loks like Z, an’ he’s too pretty an’ doesn’t smile enough.” Kai said like he was talking about the weather, effectively getting Zane to smile shyly with a light blush to match. Jay cooed at the nindroid’s reaction, making him swat away the smallest bruent who prodded his side with another set of giggles.

“Really, Kai?” Zane tried earnestly, but Kai nodded like it was fact.

“Yea, his alway reeeal s’rious, but, like, when I, like, get ‘im t’ laugh? I’s so fukin’ cute, I could jus’ kiss him. And he-” Kai continued on a drunken tangent about a Zane that was exaggeratedly handsome and still forbidden like a fairytale. Zane laughed along, eventually allowing Jay to interject and ask about himself.

“Oh, ye, Jay’s so tiny an’ small an’ soft and good,” Jay puffed up at the mushy adjectives, unoticed by Kai, “and sup’r strong and awesome dangerous. I let ‘im kick mah ass any day.” He said dreamily, and then starting abother three-block rant on how Jay’s eyes were pretty, and he was so damn precious, but also super badass at the same time.

“An’ then ya’ add Cole, an’ jus’-ugh! I’m stupid.” Kai instantly deflated, sudden silence making the conversation stop dead.

“You okay, buddy?” Cole asked, bouncing Kai on his shoulder, who flopped ther limply.

“Nooo, they don’ like meeee an’ they don’ like me an’ ‘m gon’ be alone an’ drunk foreverrrr.” He sniffled, drunken mood swing throwing everyone for a loop.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re home, then.” Cole pat his back, getting him to drape over his shoulder so they could climb on board the Bounty. Kai remained quiet the rest of the evening, which only remained in their return late, change of clothes and now lay down to sleep.

“Wai’, where are we?” Kai mumbled as they lay down together in their bed, looking lost. Zane sleepily drew him against his chest, which was a welcomed contrast in temperature.

“Home, go to sleep, love.” Zane soothed, hearing Cole hum in agreement behind them.

“M’kay, g’nigh.”

* * *

Zane sat next to Kai as he dry heaved into their toilet, groaning as it subsided. Zane held his hair out of his face, rubbing his back as his body tried to recover from the gratuitous alcohol consumption the night prior.

“I regret everything.” He rasped, grabbing the tissues next to him, wiping off his mouth.

“Trust me, you’ll regret the videos more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can write about more than Kai, no i'M SERIOUS! Honestly, tho, I just love the stupid chaotic fireball. He's a terribly good boi. Come give me requests because I'll literally write anythin' at this rate.
> 
> https://realm-n1n74g0.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
